1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a turn behavior of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly, to a device for controlling an over-rolling of a vehicle body of a vehicle such as an automobile, so as to prevent the vehicle from rolling over during its turn running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 6-297985, there is described a device for preventing a vehicle such as an automobile from rolling over, wherein the heights of a plurality of portions of the vehicle body corresponding to respective wheels are detected by a plurality of height sensors, and the height of the center of gravity of the vehicle body and a roll angle of the vehicle body around the center of gravity are calculated from such a plurality of height data at different portions of the vehicle body, so that, further, by processing those data with a lateral acceleration acting at the vehicle body detected by a lateral acceleration sensor, an index indicative of a liability of the vehicle to a rolling over is obtained for selectively actuating a brake system of the vehicle to decelerate the vehicle before it rolls over.
In the art of the above-mentioned publication, the control of the braking force to be applied to the wheels for preventing the vehicle from rolling over is not particularly described. Indeed, as a matter of concept, the prevention of the vehicle from rolling over during its turn running is generally a matter of emergency, and therefore, the normal approach to this problem will be such that the vehicle should, in any event, be prevented from rolling over at any strength of braking force, provided that the device for preventing a vehicle from rolling over is based upon the actuation of the brake system. Further, since the brake system adaptable to an automatic operation under the operation of a roll over control device principally constructed by a micro-computer operates generally with on-off and/or changeover solenoid valves, it might be ordinary in the art of this field that the actuation of the brake system for preventing the vehicle from rolling over is substantial from the beginning of its actuation, or, in other words, the control of the brake system for this purpose may only be an on-off control.